History of Greek Gods - Main Chapter 1
.jpg| }} |} |hp=5900000|def=64200|coin=125|esk=874}} |hp=8300000|def=68700|coin=125|esk=341}} |hp=6600000|def=63900|coin=125|esk=701}} |hp=7900000|def=78400|coin=125|esk=77}} |hp=9200000|def=75900|coin=125|chest=4000|esk=386}} |} : Stop! : 'I can't sit back and do nothing about it. Shouldn't I know better than anyone else with those three experiences I had? No one can change the history for their own interests. I must save Zeus!' Summoner put everything aside and ran out while he summoned heroic spirits. The spirits created an elemental shield under his command, shielding Zeus from the attack of Apollo and Artemis. : You, you’re a human. How did you get to Heaven? : I don't care how he got here. Anyone who stands in our way dies with this ruthless god. : Heroic spirits, I hereby command you! Commanded by Summoner, heroic spirits enchanted their weapons with elemental power to confront the gods. An intense battle was about to break out - : Humph! Do you actually think that you can take us down with these play tricks? : The funniest joke ever! 【Defeated BOSS】 Athena put her hands together, growing olive trees out of thin air. The trees were then formed into a pointy spear and stabbed into one of the spirits. Meanwhile, Poseidon gently wielded his trident, calling sea waves to flood at another spirit. The spirits were unable to bear such powerful attacks and then vanished. It only took them few moves to wipe then out except Summoner. : 'I can't fight the gods...just by myself.' : This is your last chance to leave, human. You don't have to get into this. : I won't leave or step aside! : Foolish human... Then pay for your ignorance! Hephaestus smacked Summoner hard with his hammer. It was too late for Summoner to call the spirits, who could only parry the attack with his staff. Yet he was way out of Hephaestus' league. : 'I can't hold any longer... They're too strong...' Right at that life-and-death moment, a pure aura wrapped Summoner up. Flood of soothing power was flowing in veins... ???: 'Resentment blinds the gods, and it nurtures more hatred. When the evilness piles up, it obstructs the flow of elements thus the cycle of nature stops.' ???: 'Come here, Child of Destiny. Return to the past of the gods, remove their obsessions and solve the chaos.' The purifying white light covered Summoner and the gods - }} |} : Glauox! Are you alright? Glauox: Ouch... My butt... Summoner, how did you act so fast with everything happened in a sudden? : Having been through so many times, I got used to the time travel. Glauox: Speaking of which, what's happening there? : Someone... No, a being wants us to find out the reason why the gods want to kill Zeus, and make them give up the thought. Glauox: So we're playing the great detectives this time? : Mmm, I guess you're right. Let's find out where we are first... Sign. Looks like we gotta deal with these unwanted guests before we can investigate. Dozens of gnomes began to surround Summoner, who called out heroic spirits for the upcoming battle - 【Defeated BOSS】 Summoner joined hands with heroic spirits to attack the gnomes. However, a painful scream and a blasting noise came suddenly at the back. In a haze of dust, a figure was dashing fast towards Summoner, with a giant hammer wielding in hand. The gnomes were blasted away instantly. : 'Isn't he Hephaestus... Crap! A gnome is sneaking up on him!' Summoner commanded a spirit to fire an elemental arrow, aiming at taking down the sneaky enemy behind Hephaestus. He was shocked for a moment then grinned. : Ha, I though you were in need of help. Looks like I was wrong. You're pretty good at fighting. : I'm nothing compared to you. You must be incredibly strong to wield this giant hammer like a feather. : No, the hammer isn't heavy at all. Wanna try? : 'This is a good chance to befriend him. I gotta make good use of it.' : Em? It's really light. Even I can hold it. Do you know who forged it? I would love to pay that person a visit. : Ha, you've already done it. I'm the forger of this hammer, Hephaestus! }} |hp=6200000|def=4100|coin=905|esk=3381}} |hp=9300000|def=5700|coin=4380|esk=514|escape=3}} |hp=6200000|def=4100|coin=905|chest=8000|esk=3381}} |} : So you’re the incredible blacksmith that everyone is talking about! Finally! Please, be my mentor! Summoner knelt down and bowed at Hephaestus respectfully. : 'I can get to know him once he accepts me as his apprentice. Then I'll find out his motive to killing Zeus!' : This...I'm not good at expressing myself, let alone of teaching. I can introduce you some expert blacksmiths. You can ask them to be your mentor. : No blacksmith is comparable to you. I just wanna be your apprentice! : You must be wrong. I'm just a normal blacksmith and I've got nothing to teach you. Just go home. : I'm not going back! I won't get up until you take me - OUCH! It hurts! Glauox: Summoner, your arm is wounded! Summoner was trying to stop Hephaestus from leaving, but grabbing him accidentally ripped his wound pen. The once healed wound started bleeding again. : This can cause inflammation if you don't take good care of it. Sigh. Just come with me first. Let me take you to my forge. 【After Battle】 Hephaestus led Summoner and Glauox to his forge located deep in the forest. Despite the ambush of some hostile demons, they made it safely to the destination. Hephaestus then treated Summoner's injury with medicine. He was so sophisticated that the procedure wasn't painful at all. : Alright. Keep your wound dry from infection. : Thank you... About the apprentice thing - : No. Let's talk about this later. I need to fix my weapon before the sparkle of the soil fades. }} zh:眾神紀錄 ‧ 主線第一章